Will you go out with me?
by TAO955
Summary: Six words, that's all it took for heatbreak to happen. That summary totally sucks sorry. Hopefully you think the summary's better. Oh yeah, will someone please review 'cos no one has yet!:'
1. Chapter 1

"Will you go out with me?"

"Connor who are you talking to?"

"Crap, crap, crap" Connor dashed over to his computer, trying to pretend he hadn't been practising asking her out, just as Abby padded up the last of stairs. "Hmm? Sorry did you say something?" Abby gave him a strange look.

"I thought I said something?" Abby looked strangely anticipative (**a/n didn't think this was a word but spell check says yes **)

"Nope." Connor then got hit with a weird sense of déjà vu, of when Abby was taken by the Mer creatures.

"Oh...right" Abby had been lurking downstairs and knew she wasn't mistaken in what she heard. She had gradually became more used to the idea of accepting Connor as more than a friend, but she was no longer sure if he still feels the way he used to, after all, Connor hadn't flirted with her in months.

_Maybe this is my chance_ he thought, "Actually Abby, do wanna go for a drink later, there's something I want to run by you?"Connor decided ask her if she would want to go out with him tonight when they were getting drinks.

It musn't be me he was asking out it's someone else! He's gonna probably ask me if I'm ok with it later... well I guess I'm going to have to beat him to it. "Sure Connor, what time?"

"Say 7 after work?"Connor gave his dimple grin at Abby.

"Ok, well we better leave now or else we'll be late."

"Hi, Sarah! Guess what!" Connor chirped excitedly. They were alone in the lab working on the artefact.

"What is now Connor? The ADD get PacMan?" Sarah was really great friends with Connor but he was rather childish at times so it was really hard to guess anything.

"I'm going to ask Abby out tonight after work." Connor was beaming, Sarah was stunned. Connor had finally made a move and she thought Abby might be appreciative now too.

"Oh, that's great Connor!" Sarah threw her arms round him in a bear like hug, before they went to work in a positive mood.

_Meanwhile..._

Abby spotted Lt. Kevin Ryan **(Shout out to Castle!) **"Oi! Ryan, that offer still stand?" He spun round. 6ft, blond hair, green eyes, beefed up and the complete opposite of Connor.

"Sure thing babe, so dinner date tomorrow? 8?"

"Definitely."

"So Abs, ready to go? You look a-amazing by the way" Abby turned round, she'd been ready for the last 5minutes. But they had been worth the wait. Connor had the front of his hair spiked up, tight black t-shirt, overlayed with a white shirt, and light blue jeans (also nice and tight), and as usual his ring dangling around his neck.

"Yep. And not too bad yourself." Abby was wearing a tight blue top, with her red miniskirt (**you know the one from the episode they met Danny**) and leggings.

At the bar...

"So...what did you want to run by me?" The night had been great so far, they were wondering why they never did this before and were relishing each other's company.

"Erm well, were best friends aren't we?" Connor couldn't look at her.

"Yeah 'course we are." Abby just wished he'd hurry up.

"Well the thing is, I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything be weird between us, but Abby would you g-" Connor was cut off abruptly as Ryan just came over to their table.

"We still on for dinner tomorrow babe?"

Abby glanced at Connor, before smiling at Ryan, " Of course Kev, wouldn't miss it."

Connor could feel his eyes stinging, _why hadn't she told him? He really was stupid wasn't he? Leek was right, people like him didn't get the girls_. "You two are going for dinner?"

"Yep, dinner _date_" Ryan smugly grinned at Connor, practically everyone in the ARC knew about his crush on Abby. "Listen babe gotta go, mates are waiting see you later." Before swooping down and planting a kiss on her cheek, then swaggering away.

Abby was embarrassed, she hadn't expected him to turn up, and it was pretty obvious he was enjoying rubbing Connor's face in it. It was clear Connor was going to say something important and she had gotten the impression it may not have been a mystery girl after all, because that would cause any weirdness between them, annoyance yes, weirdness no. "Sorry about that Conn, you were wondering?"

"If you mind me moving out." Connor rushed it out. He'd planned to profess his feelings tonight, only to find Abby had trampled them again. He couldn't take it anymore, all this false hope, but he could be the bigger man. It was clear he wasn't what Abby wanted, and if Kevin made Abby happy, he'd be happy for her.

Abby couldn't breathe. She'd certainly not expected this "Why? What brought this on?"

Connor looked her dead in the eyes. His whole demeanor screamed defeat. "If you don't know by now Abby, you never will." He dumped money on the table then walked back to the flat, leaving Abby sitting there, head in hands, wondering what on earth she had done.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_Connor looked her dead in the eyes. His whole demeanor screamed defeat. "If you don't know by now Abby, you never will." He dumped money on the table then walked back to the flat, leaving Abby sitting there, head in hands, wondering what on earth she had done._

When Abby eventually returned home she was blind drunk and just staggered into bed fully dressed. By the time morning came Connor had packed all his things back into his old rucksack and was already at the ARC, working furiously on the artefact.

"Hey Connor, how'd it go?" Sarah asked as she wandered in, Connor just sniffed and stayed silent. This immediately set Sarah on guard. "Conn?"

"I moved out." Sarah barely caught it, what was wrong with that girl?

"Oh Connor, look at me and tell me what happened." Sarah shut the door and sat down beside him.

Connor looked up at her, and it was plain he'd been crying. His eyes were painfully red and he had rings round his eyes too. "She's dating Lt. Ryan. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I had a chance."

"It'll be okay Conn." Sarah held him and let him cry, once he dried out they began to work on the artefact again. "So where are you going to live?"

"Here for a bit then wherever I find." Connor really didn't want to consider anything that far ahead, all he could concentrate on was getting through the day at the minute.

That's when the alert sounded... (**I know this is really similar to my other Conby story, but I really love ones where they fight and Abby realises her feelings just as Connor gets hurt**)

At the Anomaly site...

"Right Becker you go with Connor and I'll go with Abby, Danny can judt go where he wants when he shows up." Becker was shocked at Sarah ordering them about, but immediately set off with Connor in tow.

"Abby, we need to talk, don't worry we can here the boys but they can't hear us." Abby appeared rather uneasy.

"Come on we can walk and talk." They began wondering through the trees. The alert had led them to the Forest of Dean.

"How's Connor?" Abby asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Not good, I don't think he slept at all." Sarah watched Abby carefully for her reaction, surprisingly she stopped dead.

"I- I don't understand! I heard him talking in his room, he said will you go out with me, I thought he may have been going to ask me but then he denied it and his phone was right beside him, although then he asked me to go for a drink so he could run something by me. Clearly, or so I thought at the time, that he'd got a girlfriend and was going to tell me. That's why I asked Lt Bird Brain out so I could pretend it didn't hurt, but at the bar he was talking about things not being weird and would I g- that's when Ryan cut in but there was a clear go sound." Tears were streaming down her face and she was pacing about kicking up leaves.

"Abby, listen to me. Connor was going to ask you out last night, he was practising in the mirror in the morning but bottled it. He told me yesterday morning, then when Ryan showed up it was like a punch in the face. You need to get rid off Ryan and start apologising to Connor, he's got enough confidence issues as it is, he told me about Caroline." Sarah knew she was a little abrupt with Abby but she also knew Abby appreciated straight talking.

Just then the radio crackle to life, the boys had been silent 'till then. "Becker, what's wrong with me?" Connor sounded really depressed, Abby froze as they listened to then radio.

"Nothing's wrong with you Connor."Becker sounded rather uncomfortable and exasperated.

"There must be something. Every girl I like is only with me so I can do their homework, get top secret information, or just be their friend."

"Connor, you're a good guy and you're smart it'll work in the end."

"Note the absence of good looking."

"What was that?" Becker sounded on edge.

"I said-" Connor began to repeat.

"-Look out!" Sarah and Abby stared at each other, and simultaneously set off running. They hadn't got very far when they heard Connor's bloodcurdling scream, and there pace doubled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Erm…Sorry? Well first of all I had and EMA concert to go to, and I gotta say… Snow Patrol? Awesome! Then, well I had a few controlled assessments and now I'm in th middle of an exam week and I'm supposed to be doing physics notes but my eyes are going to fall out (gravity in action!) LOL so yeah… read and review! Forgo his before DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN PRIMEVAL 'COS IF I DID CONOR WOULD HAVE DIED FROM BLOOD LOSS FROM ALL THE SCENARIOUS I PUT HIM THROUGH.**

_"I said-" Connor began to repeat._

_"-Look out!" Sarah and Abby stared at each other, and simultaneously set off running. They hadn't got very far when they heard Connor's bloodcurdling scream, and there pace doubled._

By the time they reached the clearing Becker was only just leaping out of a tree and there was blood smeared all across the ground. Becker appeared to be in shock as his hands were shaking and his eyes were wide.

"I couldn't- It just came and-and… I wouldn't stop, why wouldn't it stop?" Abby stared at Becker never had she seen a man crumble in such a disasterous way. Abby felt that sickening knot of dread tighten in her stomach, she took a deep breath and steel herself for the unbearable blow.

"Is he…dead?"Abby prided herself on the minimal shaking in her voice and was instantly disgusted with herself for thinking of such petty matters when the person she loved was… in limbo. However, Abby's question seemed to make Becker aware of the crisis around him and he immediately snapped back a negative. Abby sighed in relief until Becker elaborated that is.

"At least if he died he wouldn't suffer but Connor was alert the whole time, he kept screaming while that-that thing slammed down on everywhere, everything. It was mindless, so… vindictive it was like it deriving some sadistic pleasure from it. It-"

"Becker we need to find him, where did it take him? Please!" Abby was reaching the end of her tether in a few minutes she was going to crumple. Lingering was something she wasn't good at. That's when they heard it. It was very faint, almost undetectable but very real. It was Connor yelling for help. Abby felt her heart soar and took off, flying through the dense undergrowth she stumbled many times but Connor's desperate pleas kept her up. Within minutes she was out in another clearing that had a steep drop off the left. The stench of blood was rife here too.

"Connor where are you?" Abby yelled out.

"Down here!" Abby almost rolled her eyes. _Of course he would be in the most difficult place._

"Hold on I'm coming Conn! Is the creature down there?" Abby didn't really care if it was or not, there was nothing ever going to separate her from Connor again.

"Er no, but Abby?" Abby was near the bottom of the hill, she decided it was faster and safer to sit and slide.

"Yeah?" Abby quickly negotiated the last little drop from a rock ledge and found Connor. To say he was worse for wear was an understatement. His clothes were torn and there was several deep gashes on his arms and legs; one of which was bent at weird angle. He must be in agony.

"Dump soldier boy and go out with me will ya?" Connor gave his dopey grin.

"Done and done. Oh and Connor?" Connor's grin had just doubled in size and his eyes were dancing.

"Yea Abs?"

"I love you too."

**Finito burrito!**


End file.
